op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Monteau
Appearance General Appearance Short yet ferocious, a mouth full of shark like teeth and a head full of thick dark brown hair, usually wearing his swordsman garb. Personality Tries to be kind, but he is more of a cynical spirit with an old soul. He is small but ferocious and can actually be kinda stand offish at times, but he still wants to be part of a family, and cares about the friends he lets get close to him. He likes violence, going fast, and action in general, and dislikes staying still for any amount of time. One could say that this kid has adhd, but they would be wrong, he is just a fidgety kid with an old soul Character Background As a kid he trained with his father, having been raised by him when his fishman mother ran away to become a pirate without them, this training would never reach its conclusion because Alexander's father got sick and died when Alex was only 13, Alex moved in with his cousins in the east blue when the marines tried to send him to an orphanage but started looking for his own pirate crew at 15 to follow in his mother's footsteps and become a pirate. Character History Trained by his father as a child, was shipped to the east blue by marines, he now looks for his own pirate crew so he can run away from his problems Aspects Aspects are a roleplaying mechanic that can be about your character's personality, their skills, their abilities, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. They can be activated by during roleplay by anyone involved in the scene to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact. Aspects are not inherently positive or negative, meaning they can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Most importantly, Aspects are always true of your character. Think carefully when thinking up one. Some characters will receive a set aspect based on their race and/or devil fruit abilities. Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. # ___________ # Swordsman # Half Fishman Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Remember to refer to the stat system for tiers in relations to points. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend on stat points and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. NOTE: For the section(s) below this one, you are allowed to spend a total of 50 points on your possible abilities, possible fighting style, and possible devil fruit. It is possible to earn more abilities in the future, but you will be limited to one fighting style and one devil fruit (if you ever receive one). Note: Some races will have different point totals and receive restrictions based upon that. Abilities Ability Name Fishman Strength Ability Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Ability Techniques Any ability-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Fighting Style Fighting Style Name Monteau Style Nitoryu: A twin bladed sword style that alexander learned from his father, a specific style formed from his father's greif and reflection, He uses this style with his agility and speed to blend his opponents into a gory paste, some techniques can even go so fast as to burn the wielder's blade Fighting Style Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Fighting Style Techniques Any fighting style-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Devil Fruit Devil Fruit Name N/A Devil Fruit Cost N/A Devil Fruit Techniques Any devil fruit-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Item Inventory This is where you type in the items that your character owns. Items are bought using beli, and just like devil fruits, fighting styles, or abilities, any item you wish to purchase requires approval and recording. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. Gear Inventory This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear refers to weapons or trinkets, which are bought using beli. Any gear you happen to purchase or receive requires approval and recording. Despite being bought using beli, you must gain gear points through converting regular points into the latter. This allows for stronger weapons to be harder and more fair to obtain. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences.